Summer trip
by Hiru Akira Hideki
Summary: Just usual things that the gang do when they're on vacation. Slight smut for somewhat reason, contains oc and a character from another fandom. It's easy go back if you don't want to read!


**HELLO IT'S ME Akira.**

**This story was unexpected, the fact that i just wrote this like right now and all but i wanted to make this to introduce my characters for some future stories.**

**And don't worry, i'll be making the other chapter of my other stories.**

**Characters were not clearly explained in this story so i will give a full bio next time in my profile.**

**(This story was placed in an american setting. *The date that is*)**

* * *

Just a normal day in the middle of june, everybody is packing their things of for the beach. As little lucas packs his shorts and other things he'll be needing, clive and Lukas were helping hiru to cook lunch and Kazaki is picking up some tools from the garage incase they get a problem with the van. 7:30 am, it's time to go before they go home late soon, as the guys rush over to the car. Lucas in the back seat with Lukas and clive, while Kazaki is in the driver's seat with hiru ready to go. They sang and make jokes as they travel far from their city into a peaceful and quiet beach. It about two hours as they arrived the spot. It was a clean white sanded beach, clear water, no people around, just the perfect spot for the guys. As the unpacked their stuff up helping each other with the grill and some fish to cook, they enjoyed the peaceful surroundings of the place with just splash of waves near their spot.

"Hey kazaki! Could you help me cook this for later? The guys are hungry right now and you know they get crazy when they're hungry," Hiru called.

"Sure!"

"Oh and by the way"

"Yeah?"

"I found an old lifeguard house near those rocky cliffs," He grinned at his partner

"So?" Kazaki raised a brow

"Maybe we could…you know have some fun?" He leaned closer to him

"Can't we just take a break with those kind of things? And I'm pretty sure they'll search for us if we go to far,"

"No. I can't help it!~" He cuddled him for a second waiting for a reply he's hoping for

"Fine, but we'll do it fast." He sighed and nuzzles his back

"YES! THANK YOU!~" He give him a peck on the cheek

"Yeah, yeah now go on. Play with the others, I'll handle this"

"Okay!" He ran off to the others and waved at his partner

As they played in the sand making castles or sculpting other things, one thing popped up in the blonde's head as he was helping the black haired kid making castles.

"One sec lucas," Hiru stood up as he sat into another spot

"Okay…" He continued making the sand castle

Hiru decided to make his own sculpture as he shoveled sand and build walls for something he was making. After half an hour, he was finished.

"Done!" He gladly stood up and admired what he finished

"Hmm? What did you-" Lucas was cut off as he was surprised of what hiru had built

"Well? What do you thiiiink?~" He snickered as he looked at lucas surprised as his mouth was open.

It was a giant mansion, with two person outside in the corridor.

"That. Is. AMAZING." Lucas finished his sentence

"Thanks! That's me and kazaki" He giggled at the the sand figurines in the mansion

"You should teach me how to build like that," He replied

"Sure, but not right now…I gotta meet up with kazaki right now. I'll see you later!" He run off and waved at the blonde

"Okay!" He waved back at him and turned his back thinking of something.

"I wonder where Lukas and clive went…oh well!" He shrugged off and continued making sand castles

Meanwhile with Lukas and clive…

"Dude! You almost got it," Clive told Lukas

They were further away from the others as they were fishing hoping to catch a big one, of course it's not really a coincidence if the two are always together, they always seem to get along better than anyone.

"S-Sorry I slipped" He rubbed his back and toss his hook into the water hoping for a good catch

"It's cool, just don't mess this one up," He stared at the clear blue water as he could noticed many kinds of fish swimming deep as he looked at them.

"Oh! I think I caught something!" Lukas quickly tried to reel the pole out but it was too heavy for him

"Here, let me help!" He went close to lukas' back and wrapped his arms around his waist and pull him helping Lukas reel in the catch.

"C'mon clive! Just one more pull!" He yelled as he tried to pull it out

"Okay! 1…2…3!" With one powerful pull, they were quickly broke from the embrace as a giant figure flew up in the sky and fell into the boat

"Yes!" As the elder blonde yelled for a victory

"This is one big fish…great job!" He punched his arm playfully as they admired the giant tuna

At the old lifeguard house.

"Z-Zaki…stop teasing me," The black haired boy whimpered at his partner's touch

"Well you asked for it~" He said with a seductive tone

"Just do it alreaaady…" He whined as he held his lover close

"Fine…" He placed his partner to the wall and unzipped his and the other's pants and straddled his legs. As he brushed his member to the other's entrance, the black haired kid couldn't help but let out a small whimper

"Ready?~"

"Go for it,"

Muffled moans filled the room as he pounded his lover's entrance with a slow to a moderate pace not to surprise his partner with his length

"So that's what they were doing huh?"Lucas was outside looking at the window with a view of to lovers making love to each other

"I wish I could do it with someone," He sighed and continued to stare at the two for another ten minutes

It was already 4:00pm, they finished eating and playing as they tidy things up and packed it all up in the van.

"Ready to go home guys?" He looked at the others at the back seat as kazaki noticed that they were all tired especially hiru who was sleeping next to him after that activity in the old lifeguard house

"I want my beeeed," Lucas whined and leaned closer to Lukas for a rest

The others nodded as he started the engine and quickly drove off hoping to visit this place next year again

* * *

**Hiru: I swear to god akira, i will kill you for making that scene**

**Akira: Sorry! I can't control my gayness for smut like this**

**Kazaki: At least give it a decent long one.**

**Hiru: ...**

**Akira: ...**

**(Leave a review if you like! Correct me for things cause i'm not the good at writing, hehehehehehehehehehehe)**

_*Flies off into the sunset*_


End file.
